


Puhon

by tommyking



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyking/pseuds/tommyking
Summary: It was like in How I Met Your Mother, when Ted meets Robin. Two strangers met across a room then poof, they felt a connection.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Puhon

**Author's Note:**

> so ayun, may munting ambag ako para ating magkakakapitbahay, jeonghun neyshun! hindi ako ~writer~ pero i love these two so that pushed me to write this fic. :) enjoy reading! hehehe

“So, ano? Nakapagdecide ka na ba?”

Napatigil sa pagsusulat si Jeonghan at napatingin sa kung sino ang nagsalita. Magugulat pa ba siya? Alam niya naman na hindi siya titigilan ng kaniyang best friend na si Wonwoo hangga’t hindi pa niya nabibigay ang sagot niya. 

Umupo na si Wonwoo across Jeonghan tapos katabi niya naman ang bitbit niyang boyfriend na si Mingyu. They are currently in a cafe around Sta. Ana, Manila. Hindi siya gaanong sikat so it means tahimik kaya preferred talaga ni Jeonghan na pumunta dito. Kilala na siya and yung drinks na laging niyang inoorder. Go-to place rin niya ito kumbaga lalo na if he needs time to think or relax, just like _now,_ but ayun nga, nasundan siya. 

“I still don’t know. Alam mo naman na kailangan ako palagi sa work.” Jeonghan answered and continued writing on his Muji blank notebook.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga na lang ang nareply ni Wonwoo, but wait, hindi pa siya diyan nagtatapos sa kaniyang pangungulit. His sigh is a sign na nag-iisip siya ng iba pang paraan. 

“Leave? Pwede naman siguro ‘yon?” Wonwoo rebutted with matching touch pa sa chin para talagang mukhang pinag-iisipan niya every word he says.

“Babe, alam mo...kung ayaw ni Jeonghan, hindi mo talaga siya mapipilit.” Mingyu said while ruffling Wonwoo’s hair. _Sana all._

“Buti pa ‘tong jowa mo marunong makiramdam! I’ll try talaga, Wonu. Message agad kita kung gusto mo if I had decided.” 

“Dapat.” Pero may kasunod pa ‘yan… “Nakakatakot na kasi ‘yang mga ‘I’ll try’ na sagot. Sa context kasi natin ngayon ang ibig sabihin niyan ay ‘ayoko talaga.’ What’s stopping you ba?” 

“Wor--”

“Final answer?” 

“Fine. Maybe, I’m not yet ready to meet my high school batchmates.” This time, Jeonghan stopped writing and just looked at the couple sitting in front of him. 

“Bakit? May naging ex ka ba doon?” Mingyu asked with full curiosity wherein Wonwoo just scoffed.

“Wala ‘no.” Two pairs of eyes are watching him, signalling na ituloy niya ang kwento. “Kasi the shy Jeonghan six years ago ay ganun pa rin till now?” 

“Tapos sa media ka nagtatrabaho where you meet a lot of people. Ang ironic talaga ng buhay minsan.” Wonwoo and Mingyu sipped on their drinks. 

“Papatapusin mo ba ako or what?” Wonwoo smiled, yung parang nagsasabi na “go lang, best friend." “Goods naman kaming lahat. Kapag kamustahan na, ‘di ko alam ano irereact ko? Kaya if pumunta ako sa reunion, I’ll be awkward?” 

“Penny of my thoughts lang ha? Maybe, you always stick sa Jeonghan high school version whenever nagkakaroon ka ng contact sa high school friends mo, when in reality, you really have changed. In a better version naman. Maybe, you can show the Present Jeonghan sa upcoming reunion niyo. I bet they’ll be happy pa.”

Jeonghan thought of what Wonwoo just said. May point naman siya. _Bakit ba kasi tayo nagrerely masyado sa past?_

“Loosen up, bff! ‘Wag muna work ang isipin mo.” Nag-effort pa si Wonwoo na tumayo at i-pat ang shoulders ni Jeonghan kahit ang laki ng table na nasa harap nila. 

“Okay. I’ll message you ‘pag nakapagdecide na ako mamayang gabi.” 

With that, natalo ng isang Wonwoo Jeon ang isang Jeonghan Yoon. Bilang supportive boyfriend, ang saya rin naman ng isang Mingyu Kim sa tabi. 

Nagsimula nung college years ang pagkakaibigan nilang tatlo. Actually, nung freshie years, sila Jeonghan at Wonwoo pa lang pero dahil nga uso ang mahulog sa blockmate, nadagdag si Mingyu sa friendship circle nila noong sophomore years hanggang sa magtuloy-tuloy na ito till now na working na sila sa iisang industry which is media. 

Jeonghan Yoon, nagtatrabaho sa isang kilalang TV Network bilang writer ng mga documentaries. Kahit 2 years pa lang simula nung grumaduate sila, nakuha siya agad, actually pinag-agawan ng iba’t ibang companies, dahil nagtapos siya with Latin Honors plus consistent na nasa president’s lister ever since first year college. _Ang tugon: Sana All_. 

Wonwoo Jeon works at sa puso ni Mingyu, char! Nagtatrabaho siya sa kalaban na TV Network nila Jeonghan bilang isang writer din pero sa isang magazine show naman, _mga mamshies._ Si Mingyu Kim ang naiba sa kanila kasi sa entertainment agency siya napunta and usually nagpa-part time sa mga indie films bilang assistant director.

Totoo nga sinabi ng prof nila four years ago, yung mga kasama nila sa room ay yung makakasama rin nila sa industriya. Look where they are now!

Going back, nung nasense na ni Wonwoo ang defeat ni Jeonghan ay umalis na rin silang dalawa. Wonwoo’s agendum for today: Achieved. Samantala, parang lumilipad naman ang utak ni Jeonghan kasi nagrereplay ang mga sinabi ng kaniyang kaibigan. He opened his phone and looked at their Messenger group chat na may nakalagay pang “GRAND REUNION BATCH XXXX.” Halata naman ang excitement ng mga members dito. Yung iba kakilala niya dito kasi naging ka-platoon niya nung C.A.T. days nila. He just sighed and closed his phone. Uuwi na lang muna siya. Baka ibang ihip ng hangin ang dala mula Maynila hanggang Quezon City and finally, mapindot niya na ang “Going” doon sa reminder ng gc nila. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Patapos na naman ang isang araw. Nakauwi na si Jeonghan sa apartment niya, nakapag-ayos ng sarili, nasend na ang first draft of script sa boss niya thru email, and kasalukuyang kinakausap si Wonwoo on call. 

“Alam mo, mag-go ka na! Feel ko at the back of your mind, g ka na eh! Malay mo magkajowa ka na rin doon?” 

Jeonghan just snorted. Dakilang Third Wheel na siya since sophomore years and he got used to it. Nung una, nao-out of place pa sila pero siguro ganun na nga talaga when time passes by. 

“Career muna ngayon ‘di ba?” 

“Okay okay, sabi mo eh. Pero pindutin mo na ang ‘going!’” 

And that’s when he decided. It’s time to make an appearance! Hindi siya pwedeng magtago lang. Isa pa, tama naman si Wonwoo. He met a lot of people in a span of many years. Bakit pa siya mahihiya? Okay naman siya sa career and as a person, walang dapat ikatakot. Wala rin siyang napag-iwanan ng sama ng loob bago grumaduate. All is well naman talaga! 

So, that’s when he clicked “Going.” 

Ang tahimik na group chat ay nabuhay. Puro _“Omg Yoon, see you soon!” “HALA JEONGHAN!! Naexcite ako bigla!” “AKALA KO HINDI KA NA MAGPAPAKITA!!!”_ and the likes. Mukhang may Star of the Night na po tayo, mga kapitbahay. 

He sent the screenshots kay Wonwoo at ang reply lang nito kay Jeonghan ay isang malaking, “I TOLD YOU SO.”

He admitted na medyo gumaan ang loob niya dahil sa mga nabasa niya na messages. After that kaguluhan sa gc nila ay isa-isa nang nagchat ang mga high school classmates and friends niya. He didn’t notice na umabot na siya ng 2 AM kakakausap sa kanila. Halata naman na he enjoyed it. Sa chat pa lang ‘yan, paano pa kaya sa personal? Sa wakas, he felt that ~reunion~ feeling. He feels so excited.

Some things are really worth-the-go naman talaga ‘no? 

* * *

  
  


Days passed like a blur. Nagpaalam na si Jeonghan sa kaniyang higher-ups tungkol sa kaniyang leave, in which they agreed. Nagpatuloy din yung usapan nilang magbabarkada, saying na excited na talaga silang makita siya. Natatawa na lang si Wonwoo habang kinekwento niya ito ngayon sa kwarto ng apartment niya. Mingyu’s missing in action kasi may shoot ang binata somewhere in North Luzon kaya imbis na mamiss ni Wonwoo ang jowa niya ay si Jeonghan na lang ang kinulit nito.

Few hours bago siya bumyahe sa venue ng reception nila. It’s near lang naman sa apartment niya kasi it’s located sa kahabaan ng West Avenue. Ang ingay na ng group chat nila. Yung iba, update na ng update kung nasaan na sila. Grabe rin pala dedication ng iba sa reunion na ‘to? Some really came from far away places pa talaga except sa mga nagtatrabaho sa abroad, so mamaya ay tamang Skype or Messenger video call na lang. ‘Di niyo sure, mag-FB or Instagram live rin sila?

“So, anong susuotin mo mamaya?” Wonwoo excitedly asks habang nakaupo sa edge ng bed. 

“Ang nakalagay naman sa gc is casual or semi-formal so stick lang sa rules.” Jeonghan answered habang naghahanap ng kaniyang #OOTN sa closet. 

Feel na ni Wonwoo na hindi makapagdecide si Jeonghan para sa damit na susuotin niya kaya pinuntahan niya na ito sa harap ng closet. “Excited ka na?” Wonwoo helped him to choose the perfect pair para mag-mix and match.

“I guess so?” At the end, nagsettle na siya with plain black polo and denim pants. Kinuha niya na yun and dumiretso sa bed niya.

“So excited ka na nga!” Hanggang ngayon, ‘di pa rin nagpapatalo si Wonwoo. May pa-clap pa siya habang sinusundan niya si Jeonghan sa likod.

Halata namang tuwang-tuwa rin si Wonwoo kasi for sure, kung hindi rin niya naman kinulit si Jeonghan ay hindi ito pupunta doon. [Insert Teddie’s voice] I’m so smart! 

“Bakit nga pala gustong gusto mo ako na pumunta sa event?” Nasabi ni Jeonghan habang rineready na ang bibitbitin niya mamaya. Akala mo marami pero powerbank, keys, wallet at earphones lang talaga ‘yan. 

“Syempre! Once in a lifetime moment lang ito? Ngayon na lang ulit kayo magkikita after all these years? Ano kayang ganap na sa mga lives nila? Ganun!” ‘Di pa rin bumaba ang enthusiasm ni Wonwoo. Mas hyped up pa siya kaysa kay Jeonghan! 

“Well, sabagay.” Nagsimula na si Jeonghan na mag-ayos ng sarili niya while his best friend is just watching him habang nakahiga sa kaniyang bed. 

Actually, nagulat din kasi siya sa mga nachika sa kaniya ng mga kaibigan niya. Pahapyaw pa lang nang paglapag ng revelations pero ayun na ang reaction niya. Ganun ba talaga siya nag-babols after high school graduation at wala talaga siyang alam?

Anyway, makaka-keep up naman na siya mamaya, finally. 

  
  
  
  
  


Dahil it’s a Sunday night, hindi naman gaano ka-traffic. Bitbit pa rin ni Jeonghan ang “most punctual” na award kasi pagkarating niya sa venue ay iilan pa lang sila rito. Ang usapan 7 PM pero Filipino time, I guess? Nasanay na rin kasi siya sa work niya na sa exact time na binigay ay dapat nandun ka na. 

Wala namang sitting arrangement ‘to or something so he picked the table na nasa center. Ay, papanindigan niya talaga ang pagiging Star of the Night. After playing games sa kaniyang phone for how many minutes, nagstart na magsidatingan ang kaniyang batchmates. His friends spotted him agad-agad (malamang, nasa gitna nga siya!) so doon sila tumabi.

“How’s life?” Pambungad na tanong sa kaniya ng high school friend na si Seokmin. Isa-isa silang umupo kasi they came as a group. Siguro nagsabay-sabay na ang mga ‘to sa iisang car.

“It’s good naman. I work as a writer sa mga documentaries.” Jeonghan replied. He scanned the people na nakaupo sa table nila and well, kilala niya pa lahat. May mga nagmature ang features and meron ding nagstay lang ang baby face, like him. 

“Sabi ko sa’yo love, si Jeonghan yung nakita ko sa ending credits eh!” sabi ni Soonyoung sabay hampas sa braso ni Jihoon. Jihoon ruffled Soonyoung’s face tapos nagbigay nang ganiyang “smile” like yung smile na binibigay ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo when he is so whipped. Then doon niya narealize…

“Omg! Kayong dalawa?” halata ang pagkagulat ni Jeonghan sa paglapag ng unang revelation for tonight. Hindi kasi expected since magka-away yung dalawa kahit nasa magkabilang section pa sila. Yung away pa nila ay yung tipong pangbata kahit nasa high school stage na sila. 

“Oo! Two years and going strong pa rin.” Jihoon answered. 

Jeonghan really missed out a lot, huh?

  
  
  
  
  


Habang palalim nang palalim ang gabi ay parami nang parami rin ang linalapag na ganap tungkol sa buhay ng mga kaibigan at kaklase niya. Naka-ilang balik na rin siya sa counter ng food pero hindi pa rin natatapos ang usapan. Doon niya lang din narealize na ang medyo boring ang life niya, like ang linear. Look, sa buong college years, he spent it with Wonwoo and Mingyu. After graduation, he started to work. Yes mga kapitbahay, _single since birth si Jeonghan._ Kaya siguro ganito na rin ang pagpush sa kaniya ni Wonwoo na pumunta dito. Sinabi pa nito sa kaniya nung isang araw thru phone call na, “Malay mo yung iba mas gumwapo na? Tapos may maganda pang career? Diba? Tama talaga ang desisyon mo na pagpunta!” 

Few people had a crush on him rin naman way back then. It’s just that, it doesn’t work for him. Tapos ngayon, habang kinekwento ng mga tao sa paligid niya ang about sa dating life nila (yung iba pwede pang entry sa Subtle Clown Traits) ay tahimik na nakikinig na lang siya. Not until, Seokmin asked, “Ikaw, Jeonghan? Kamusta lovelife mo?” then he answered with a, “Focus sa career muna ako eh.” 

The table was filled with _“Ha?” “Ano ba yan!” “Hanap ka namin dito gusto mo?”_ at nagkasundo ang lahat sa pangatlong suggestion. Now, pwede niya na talaga mapangatawan ang title na Star of the Night. 

“Guys, ano ba! Okay lang naman ako dito.”

Tumawa na lang ang iilan sa mesa and resumed to their own business. Siya naman, he scanned the whole venue to see other people. After ilang seconds nang pagmamasid ay may napansin siyang _unfamiliar face?_

So, here’s what happened.

Just the time when he was about to return his gaze sa mga kausap niya sa table ay doon niya nakita ang isang lalaki who caught his attention instantly. He was wearing white polo shirt at kahit meron ‘tong sharp jawline, ‘di pa rin mawawala ang “baby boy” facial features nito. 

It was like in How I Met Your Mother, when Ted meets Robin. Two strangers met across a room then poof, they felt a connection. Hahabol din yata si Jeonghan and Mr. Stranger sa lagay na ‘to. Everyone else is still in motion, but Jeonghan remained his sight kay Mr. Stranger. He was talking with two men, maybe his friends. And, he showed his smug smile and laughed later on. Naramdaman na yata ni Mr. Stranger na may nakatitig sa kaniya so he looked at Jeonghan’s direction. He’s not shocked, yet he smiled pa nga. Wider than what he gave doon sa friends nila.

And with that, _the connection._ Miss Donna Cruz, ‘eto na nga yata ang sinasabi nilang _sharam daram._

“Okay, guys! Dito na tayo sa panibagong part ng event na ‘So Far Behind Sunday!’ Hindi ako nag-isip ng title, thank Google na lang!” Sabi ni Junmyeon, their SSG President nung 4th year high school sila. 

Hindi naman pala games ang segment na ‘to. They will just show pictures na nascroll nila sa mga Facebook memories nung high school years nila. Yung iba naman, mga natago pa ng SSG officers and hindi naipakita kahit nung graduation ceremony nila.

Naeexcite ang iilan kasi masaya rin naman magre-live ng memories, pero yung iba ayaw makita ang mga mukha nila during high school days kasi ‘eto pa yung panahon na wala pang “glo up” na nangyayari. 

They started with a bunch of pictures, per section muna. Dahil nasa star section si Jeonghan, unang-una sila.This was Jeonghan’s “long hair” era. Natawa na lang siya nung nakita niya na nagflash sa projector ang picture na iyon. 

The venue was filled with laughter and _woo!’s_ later on. Yung iba pinagtatanggol pa ang sarili nila na they were not yet hit by puberty that time but look at them now! Tama nga naman sila, yung ibang mukhang gusgusin, ang fresh na ngayon? Tapos yung iba na nasa 4 feet pataas lang ang height ay matatangkad na ngayon. A lot could happen after six years nga naman. 

‘Eto na ang most awaited photos nila. Ang naitago sa baul ng SSG Officers. Luckily, Junmyeon was able to keep all of those after all these years. Pwede naman pala magamit for future purposes. They started flashing the photos, mostly taken during foundation week. 

There were photos of Seulgi nung nanalo yung grupo niya sa streetdance competition, Jongin who claimed the title of MVP sa basketball league, Irene na naka-cheerleader pose and a series of pictures pa after that.

_Then, it happened._

Ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Kinilig na ang nasa loob ng venue nung flinash ang last photo for tonight’s throwback sesh: ang photo ni Jeonghan with Mr. Stranger. What are the odds ‘di ba? This was during intrams, Mr. Stranger was standing behind Jeonghan. Pareho silang naka-white since ang uniform ng seniors ay white. Mr. Stranger, based on the photo, was about to approach Jeonghan because halata naman sa distance. Ang lawak ng space tapos ganiyan siya kalapit? Jeonghan tried to remember, pero wala talaga siyang maalala na kumausap sa kaniya noon.

_“So, hindi siya party crasher? Batchmate ko talaga siya?”_ Jeonghan’s thoughts at that moment. 

‘Di niya namamalayan na natapos na ang segment na yun at back to chikahan ang mga tao. Inaya siya nila Seokmin na magphotobooth but he refused. Feeling ni Jeonghan ay ‘di siya makakatulog when he doesn’t remember Mr. Stranger’s real name. He was spacing out when someone approached him in his seat.

“Hi?” He looked up sa kung sino nagsalita and surprisingly, si Mr. Stranger ‘to. 

“Hello?” Jeonghan answered with a question mark. Ngumiti naman ang kausap nito.

“I guess, ‘di mo ko kilala based sa reaction mo ngayon.” Mr. Stranger said while his hands are placed on his pockets.

“Uh, yes. Sorry.” Nahiya siya sa sinabi niya kaya he looked down. Oh ano? Hiyang-hiya siya ngayon! Akala mo kasi ‘di niya tinitigan nang matagal kanina. 

“I’m Sehun.” Mr. Stranger offered a handshake. 

It doesn’t ring a bell, but ‘di niya na ipinahalata yun! Enough for embarrassment tonight, so he looked up again. “Jeonghan.” He placed his hand na kay Sehun para magshake hands na sila. Wow, reunion can be an event for some people na ngayon lang pala nagmeet. 

“I know.” He smiled while saying that at tsaka nagbitaw na ng mga kamay. Jeonghan just let it slip kasi baka guni-guni niya lang yung narinig niya or something.

Instead, he replied with, “Sorry talaga.” 

Sehun laughed. Parang quota na siya sa pagtawa tonight. “It’s alright. We have a long night to talk with each other naman. If it’s okay with you?” 

Ngumiti na lang si Jeonghan sa kaniya. Mukhang mabait naman si Mr. Stranger, so he nodded too. It’s like the first time when he didn’t take some time to decide. He just went with the flow, and honestly, it felt good. 

  
  


Also, maybe in some universe, baka kumakanta na ang Ben&Ben ng _Maybe The Night_ dahil sa dalawang ‘to. 

  
  
  
  
  


“So, ikaw pala talaga yun!” Jeonghan exclaimed after an hour talking to Sehun. The latter just told him kung sino siya sa batch nila. Apparently, Jeonghan doesn’t really know him because (1) Sehun belongs sa second section. Jeonghan only knows his classmates. (2) Sehun is in Charlie Company, 1st Platoon nung C.A.T. nila. Jeonghan is in the Alpha Company, and based nga sa background niya, he only knows his ka-platoon aside from his classmates.

So, Sehun was really a _no one_ to Jeonghan up until today. 

That one hour exceeded pa na dumating sa point na naki-hati na lang sa ibang table si Seokmin kasi yung upuan niya ay yung inuupuan ni Sehun. When Seokmin saw him sitting on his seat, he just gave Jeonghan that smile. _Alam na._

Tuloy-tuloy lang ang kwentuhan nila, actually Sehun is more of being the talker while Jeonghan is the listener. Ang daming ambag ni Sehun, like natatandaan niya pa halos lahat nang pinagggawa niya nung high school days. From being scolded by the teachers, basketball practices, break-up nila nung boyfriend niya nung JS Prom etcetera etcetera, Jeonghan listened to all of it. 

“So, how about you?” Tinanong ni Sehun si Jeonghan this time. 

“I thought you know me na?” Jeonghan took a sip sa red wine na nasa glass niya kanina pa.

Sehun blinked and shrugged, “Baka kasi there’s a Jeonghan more than what I know?” 

“Bakit? Ano ba yung alam mo?” Hindi naman siya tipsy or what pero parang tumapang siya ngayon? 

“Hmm. Secret.” Sehun smiled, yung kita talaga ang pag-angat ng cheeks. Jeonghan stopped himself from blushing kasi, _ang cute niya talaga._

“Well, I was just that regular high school student who studied para makasama sa honor roll, editor-in-chief ng Journalism Club. I went out with my friends-”

“Eh with some other girls...or guys?”

“Guys. But, no. Sinasabi ng mga friends ko na may mga nagcacrush sa akin way back then but didn’t have the guts to confess, and I was like ‘okay.’ ‘Di ko pa kasi priority that time. Then college happened, and same lang nangyari.” Jeonghan thought about something. “Sehun?” 

“Yes?” Nakafocus pa rin si Sehun sa bawat sinasabi ni Jeonghan, like he didn’t turned away his gaze kanina pa simula nung nag-usap sila. 

“Do I look intimidating?” 

“Uh, no. I approached you nga ‘di ba.”

“Okay.” Jeonghan shrugged. “Enough na ulit sa akin. Ikaw naman, are you working already?” 

“Yes po. I work as an Asian Studies professor sa isang renowned university. How about you?”

“Wait--Wow, yung little brother ko ay major din ‘yan. Baka same school kayo and naging professor ka niya?”

“Okay, I’ll try to look at my student’s records at baka may Yoon na surname...so? your job?”

Halata naman kung sino yung may ayaw na matapos ang usapan na ‘to. *insert smirk emoji*

“Oh, I work naman sa isang TV network as their writer for documentaries. You know, yung passion ko sa writing ever since high school, nadala ko na siya sa college hanggang sa work ko.”

And it doesn’t stop there. They talked about their interests wherein Sehun likes dancing while Jeonghan loves singing. Kapag time permits, Sehun will go to an orphanage and spend time with kids, meanwhile Jeonghan plays soccer or matutulog na lang siya kapag wala siyang kalaro.

When one topic ends, a new one follows. That would be the summary of their night. Kung titingnan natin silang dalawa based sa relationship development, they already passed the orientation stage. 

It was 12:00 AM, Monday midnight, nung nagbigay ng closing remarks si Junmyeon. 

“I hope everyone enjoyed the event. A night to relive some memories, or to make new ones.”

Sabay na nagkatinginan sina Jeonghan and Sehun.

Also, maybe in some universe, baka tumutugtog pa rin ang _Maybe The Night_ ng Ben&Ben. 

  
  
  
  
  


Isa-isa nang naglalabasan ang mga tao. Sehun went muna sa table nila to get his bag and asked Jeonghan to wait for him, _kung okay lang ulit_ , in which Jeonghan agreed.

“Sehun pala ha?” Seokmin said as soon as he approached Jeonghan.

“Malisyoso ka diyan? We’re just talking as acquaintances...as friends?” 

“Hay, Jeonghan. Basta, I’m happy for you!”  
  


Umalis na si Seokmin after saying that. Jeonghan was like ??? pero agad nawala yun kasi bumalik na si Sehun sa kaniya, I mean sa table nila. And oh, he was with his friends. 

“So Jeonghan, sila pala friends ko since high school. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, si Jeonghan. Jeonghan, sina Chanyeol and Baekhyun.” The two guys smiled at him kaya he smiled towards them rin. They look familiar, finally. 

“Correct me if I’m mistaken, but kayo ba yung pinaka-memorable na kinasal noon sa Marriage Booth nung senior year?” 

The three men laughed. Baka mali siya? Wow! Sa lahat ng oras na pwede siyang i-fail ng memory niya ay ngayon pa talaga? 

“Sorry--”

“Yes, kami yun.” That tall guy named Chanyeol answered. “Never thought na magiging totoo pala yung marriage na yun after all these years.”

Jeonghan didn’t hesitate to cup his mouth like a revelation, once again, hit him. “So, kayo?” 

“Yes, since high school and we’re getting married!” Baekhyun exclaimed happily and showed his ring. 

“Congrats! Anong inalay niyo doon sa marriage booth kaya nagkatotoo na ngayon?”

The couple laughed at what Jeonghan had said. Jeonghan smiled in return. Sehun stared at Jeonghan. 

Nung naramdaman nilang sila na lang yung natitira sa venue, binilisan na nila maglakad. Jeonghan was about to book a Grab nung inapproach siya ni Sehun.

“Hatid na kita?” Sehun suggested habang naglalakad sila nang sabay sa tahimik na hallway. 

“Ay! Kahit ‘wag na. I live nearby lang naman.” Inopen na ni Jeonghan yung Grab app and typed the location of the venue at sa apartment niya.

“Delikado na kasi and it’s wee hours.” Okay, persistent din pala ang isang Sehun Oh. Wala pa rin namang makakatalo sa first place sa position na yun which is si Wonwoo. 

Jeonghan thought of it. May point din naman. Kaya ang ginawa niya next ay i-exit na ang Grab app. Buti na lang ‘di pa siya nakapagbook. “Pero babayaran kita sa gas?” 

“Hey! Ginawa mo talaga akong driver mo. Pwede naman kitang ihatid..as a friend? No need to pay for the gas.”

“Pero Sehun--”

“Ops! Tara na.” Hinatak na ni Sehun si Jeonghan at dinala sa harap ng car niya. 

“Una na kami, pre!” Chanyeol said and nag-nod na lang si Sehun. 

So, silang dalawa na lang sa parking. A lot of _things_ came to Jeonghan’s mind in an instant. Nakapasok na silang dalawa sa car. Dapat sa likod nga si Jeonghan pero sinabihan na siya ni Sehun na “Jeonghan, magmumukha talaga akong driver mo. Dito ka na sa shotgun seat.” Hindi naman na nagreklamo si Jeonghan afterwards.

Pagkaupo nila, bumalik na naman yung naiisip ni Jeonghan.

“Sehun?” He looked at the man beside him. 

Sehun started the engine and looked at Jeonghan after. “Yes?” 

“Hindi ka naman naniniwala sa multo ‘di ba?” 

Yes, ‘yan ang pumapasok sa isipan ni Jeonghan that time. He loves watching horror movies pero tumatatak sa isip niya yung mga suspense and thrilling scenes kaya ganito na lang siya magreact ngayon.

“No naman. Bakit?”

“Nevermind. Alis na tayo, please.” 

Jeonghan absentmindedly held Sehun’s hands. [insert meme: i am looking] Pinigilan ni Sehun magflinch kasi may spark? Saan galing yun? Also, ang lambot ng palad niya? 

He drove the car na lang.

The ride back to Jeonghan’s apartment was quiet and fast kasi nga wala ng traffic. When they stopped in front, Jeonghan looked at Sehun.

“Thank you, Sehun. I really had a great night. Sinong mag-eexpect na I would gain a friend?” Jeonghan smiled, yung angelic type. Sehun was left in awe pero kailangan niya bumalik agad in reality to not let this moment pass.

“Same, Jeonghan. It was nice seeing you again after six? years. So, kung okay lang sa’yo, I will get your phone number and we can hang-out if hindi tayo busy sa work?” 

Sehun reached his phone and offered it to Jeonghan. Ang laki ng ngiti niya nung inaccept yun ni Jeonghan and typed his number. Kakampi niya na si universe this time. 

“Oh ayan. Goodnight, Sehun. Baka may pasok ka pa mamaya.” The last thing Jeonghan said before leaving Sehun’s car. He waved and tuluyan nang pumasok sa apartment niya. 

Sehun drover again papunta naman sa pad niya while this song played on the radio.

_Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear._

* * *

  
  
  


“Sehun Oh! Bumangon ka na diyan.” 

Jeonghan only heard a grunt sa kabilang linya. It was already 1:00 PM and hindi pa rin bumabangon si Sehun sa kama niya. Jeonghan called him to remind na meron silang pupuntahan na bagong branch ng Bo’s Coffee today. Looking at the situation right now, mukhang mamomove ang oras ng kitaan.

“Good morni--”

“Afternoon na po. Get up na sa bed.” 

“Bakit? Anong meron?

“Ah, ganon.” Ibababa na dapat ni Jeonghan yung call pero narinig niya tumawa si Sehun using his low voice, halata talagang kagigising lang. 

“Joke lang. Syempre I didn’t forget. Maliligo na ako tapos sunduin na kita sa apartment mo.” 

It’s been three months since the reunion happened. Because of that, a lot of things happened na rin like how Jeonghan and Sehun shifted from being strangers to acquaintances, now, best friends. 

Okay. Three months. Pero Jeonghan believes na wala namang sukatan ang friendship na kung sino yung matagal ay yun lang ang ituturing na best friend. On another note, both of them felt a connection sa isa’t isa nung reunion pa lang. Sehun calls Jeonghan later that day after makuha yung number niya. Then that call turned into FaceTimes and Messenger Video Calls mostly. They can talk anything under the sun. Actually, nagpapalitan din sila ng roles. There will be a time na si Sehun ang talker while Jeonghan is the listener then vice-versa. Because of that, a friendship was built. Ngayon, they are so comfortable with each other. 

Jeonghan also learned na student ni Sehun ang younger brother niya na si Chan. Sehun did his promise na ilook up ang student records niya and yun, nakita niya si Chan. Kapag naaabutan ni Chan na ngumingiti si Jeonghan kapag nag-uusap sila ni Sehun, he will really say, “Baka dinedate mo na prof ko ha?” and Jeonghan will rebut with, _“Friends lang kami.”_

Ganiyan palagi, kahit pa kina Wonwoo and Mingyu. Naiyak pa nga si Wonwoo nung sinabi ni Jeonghan na he considers Sehun as his best friend. He just said, “‘Wag mo na siyang i-best friend, jowain mo na lang!” Natatawa na lang si Jeonghan kapag naririnig yun. 

Or sometimes nababasa. Kapag nagpopost siya sa Instagram story niya ng photo ni Sehun when they Bo’s Coffee-hopping, yung mga higschool friends niya, specifically Seokmin, will reply, “Kayo na?” And as usual, The “Friends Lang Kami” Answer. 

Meron din that time when Jeonghan went shopping with Sehun. Payday kasi plus stressed si Jeonghan sa work the whole week. Free rin naman si Sehun that day so he’s g agad. Nung nasa shop na sila, Jeonghan was holding the clothes na nagustuhan niya while checking it sa big mirror kung fit sa kaniya. Sehun is also checking it kasi Jeonghan asks for opinions. Later on, nung nakaharap silang dalawa sa mirror, Jeonghan noticed their height difference. 

“5’10” height ko, while ikaw ay 6’. Konti lang difference pero I look small when I’m beside you?” Jeonghan showed his surprised face tapos syempre, tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun. 

Three women giggled at their back kaya liningon nila. Well, the reason for that giggle is kinilig pala sila. They replied with “Friends lang kami” na konti na lang magiging catchphrase na nila. 

Back to present time, linoudspeaker ni Jeonghan ang ang phone niya habang nag-aayos ng sarili niya. He inaudibly heard naman na may water dripping so he assumed na Sehun is taking a shower na. Buti naman. Sehun also learned na Jeonghan is on-time palagi. So, kada lalabas sila, punctual niya rin niyang sinusundo si Jeonghan.

“Sehun, ano na?” 

“”Eto na po, nagbibihis na. Be there in 40?” 

“Okay, ingat ka.” 

Jeonghan resumed fixing himself na lang. The usual stripes long sleeves na teternuhan niya ng denim pants. He likes loose clothes, yung mga kasing size ng damit ni Sehun. He wears it kasi doon siya nakakagalaw and more comfortable. Dahil medyo matagal pa dadating kaniyang best friend, nanood muna siya sa Netflix. 

Few minutes later, no, 40 minutes later, nakarating nga si Sehun, with his fresh look while wearing that simple white t-shirt and ripped pants, sa apartment ni Jeonghan. Pinapanindigan pa rin ang pagiging punctual. 

“Wow, exact time ka dumating.” Jeonghan said when he let Sehun step inside his apartment. It’s not the first time naman na pumasok sa loob si Sehun and hanggang sala lang naman ito. 

“Actually, nagagamit ko na yung pagiging punctual ko in my class. I arrive mga 10 minutes before magstart and nung una, nagulat pa mga students ko--” 

“Nandun na si Chan?”

“Late siya nun eh. So ayun na nga, akala nila late yung orasan nila, when in fact, maaga lang talaga ako. Not the usual Sir Sehun daw. Days passed, nasanay na sila.”

“Ang good influence ko rin pala ‘no?” Jeonghan said while finding his keys sa kaniyang bag.

“Yes, and thank you for that.” Sehun said sincerely.

Jeonghan can’t help himself but to look up kay Sehun, “ _Hey, ako lang ‘to!_ ” He said and showed again that angelic smile. 

“Yeah, _ikaw lang talaga ‘yan_.” Sehun returned that smile.

Bago pa maiba ang ihip ng hangin, nag-aya na si Jeonghan na umalis and magproceed sa Bo’s Coffee-hopping agendum for today.

  
  
  
  
  


“May I take your order?” The cashier asked.

After a not-so-long ride, nakarating na sina Jeonghan at Sehun sa bagong bukas na Bo’s Coffee branch. Alright, another one to tick off sa list nila. They usually hang-out sa ganitong place, cafes specifically. May it be CBTL, Starbucks pero babalik-balikan pa rin nila ang Bo’s Coffee. If not cafes, they’ll go somewhere na magkakaroon sila ng peace of mind, like nung Van Gogh is Bipolar na isang mood healing sanctuary located at Maginhawa. Doon sila sa Light kasi usually tanghali hanggang hapon naman ang hang-out time nila. 

Like now. On a Sunday afternoon. 

“Cold white brew for two.” sabi ni Sehun. Naging favorite drink nilang dalawa yun, and because of that, ayaw na nila magtry ng iba. 

When they found a perfect spot for seats, they settled down eventually. 

“So...how’s life?” Jeonghan asked and looked straight kay Sehun. 

Naging habit na rin nila na kamustahin ang isa’t isa. Walang palya ‘yan. You see, they are both working. Some bad or good things can happen there, and isang factor na nakakapag-gaan ng loob kapag may nagtatanong sa’yo kung kamusta ka or if okay ka lang.

_They’re so lucky because they got each other’s backs._

“Finals ng mga students ko are done. Compute na ulit ng grades, then hello second sem.” 

“Mataas ba grade ni Chan?” 

“Not saying it.” Sehun zipped his mouth which Jeonghan found it as a cute gesture. 

“Joke lang! Siguro naman he does well in school. Hindi na siya bumibisita sa apartment kasi ang reasons niya palagi ay acads. I understand though.” 

“How about you?” Sehun saw that grinning slash excited smile on Jeonghan’s face so he knows what’s coming up. 

“Gagawa kami ng documentary for our anniv year and isasali siya sa festivals outside the country!” 

“Wow,--”

“Wait, ‘eto pa! Most of the time kasi ‘di ba pareho kami ng host na nagsusulat for every documentary, but this time, I’ll be the one who will solely write!”

Magsasalita na ulit dapat si Sehun pero of course, naunahan ulit siya ng excited na Jeonghan. 

“Pero kinakabahan ako kasi parang big break ko na ito? I don’t want it to fail. I don’t want my bosses to be disappointed in me.” 

Kinuha ni Sehun yung kamay ni Jeonghan and pinisil ito. Dagdag na lang din yung pagrub ng thumb niya sa knuckles ni Jeonghan afterwards. 

“Remember that time when I told you there are a lot of things in store for you.This is it! You made it happen na sa’yo ibigay ang pagsusulat ng documentary so you’re gonna make it happen too na ilatag siya nang maganda.” 

Jeonghan felt Sehun’s sincerity. They’re always like these, being each other’s security blankets or number 1 fan sa kaniya-kaniyang field nila or for simpler terms, support system and pillar of strength. 

“If you need help sa pagchecheck ng papers, I volunteer.” Jeonghan said in his tiny voice.

Sehun just laughed and pinched Jeonghan’s cheek. “Let’s get our drink na?” 

* * *

  
  


“Class dismissed.” 

The students cheered the moment na narinig nilang sinabi ni Sir Sehun ‘yan. They’re now in their final weeks sa school year and this is the last time na maglelesson ang professor nila. 

“Sir, natext mo na po ba Kuya ko?”

Chan approached Sehun na nasa teacher’s table and fixing his things--the students’ papers actually. Since maluwag na ang schedule ni Sehun, he has the time to hang out with Jeonghan. Mamaya niya na iisipin yung checheckan niyang papers, he needs to relax, and _he feels relaxed when Jeonghan is around._

“Yes and he said na naghihintay na siya outside. Sasama ka sa amin, right?”

“Uh, no. Makiki-third wheel pa ako sa inyo?” 

“Anong third wheel? We’re just friends.” Parang labas sa ilong na sinabi ni Sehun yung last word. Napasmirk na lang si Chan.

Naunang lumabas sa classroom si Chan then sinundan siya ni Sehun. They can’t be seen na walking together because, you know, baka kung anu-ano pa ang mainterpret ng iba. Anyway, hindi naman gaanong kalayuan yung room from the place where Jeonghan waited. 

“Dapat you stayed na lang sa The One.” Sinabi ni Sehun nung nakita niya si Jeonghan na nandun sa waiting shed nakaupo.

“It’s okay. Buti nga makulimlim so hindi gaanong mainit.” Jeonghan replied kay Sehun and turned his gaze sa kapatid niya. “Hey, Chan! Long time, no see ha? Sama ka sa amin ni Kuya Sehun mo?” 

Kuya na ang tawag ni Chan kay Sehun if they’re outside campus grounds.

“Nope. May gala din ako with my friends diyan sa Dapitan.” 

“You sure? Lilibre pa naman sana kita.” Parang nagtatampo na sabi ni Jeonghan. 

“I’m good, Kuya. Puntahan na lang kita sa apartment mo bukas.” 

Natuwa naman si Jeonghan sa sinabi ng kapatid. He hugged his little brother na naging shy afterwards kasi he’s a 3rd year college student but his kuya still treats him as a baby. 

Sehun just smiled at his view. 

Umalis na rin si Chan pagkatapos ng brotherly moment na yun. So, sina Sehun and Jeonghan na lang ang naiwan.

Hanggang calls lang sila these past few weeks. Jeonghan’s busy with their documentary while Sehun is busy with school. 

_“I miss you.” “Namiss kita.”_

Sabay silang dalawa na sinabi yun. Their first reaction was, well, they were both surprised, then later on, pareho na silang tumatawa. And yes, under that waiting shed pa rin.

“So, saan punta natin?” Sehun asked finally. Si Jeonghan kasi ang nagtanong if okay lang sila magkita today. Kailan ba humindi si Sehun sa kaniya?

“Ikaw ba, saan mo gusto?”

Parang first time yata ang nangyari na walang exact place at Jeonghan’s mind sa moment na yun. One reason or probably the main reason kaya he said na magmeet sila today ay kasi gusto niyang makita si Sehun.

“‘Di ba may nakwento ka na go-to cafe mo? I wanna go there. Nacurious kasi ako habang sinasabi mo sa akin. That is if it’s okay with you? Baka kasi secret place mo yun…”

What Jeonghan noticed within the span of months na magkaibigan sila ni Sehun ay yung palagi niyang tatanungin if okay ka about sa bagay na yun. He always put Jeonghan’s feelings first bago mag-go sa kung anuman.

“Of course! It will be an honor na dalhin kita dun!” Hinatak na ni Jeonghan si Sehun at naglakad na sila papunta sa hintayan ng jeep.

“Saan ba yun located?”

“Around Sta. Ana lang. Let’s go!” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Jeonghan! Ngayon ka na lang ulit nakapunta!” The owner said nung nakita niya na si Jeonghan and oh, with his friend? A plus-one?

“Ate Wendy! Busy po kasi sa work.” 

Hindi alam ni Sehun kung saan sila uupo so he let Jeonghan lead the way. Pumunta na sila sa usual spot niya. Maliit lang naman yung place na yun pero doon sila sa table na five-seater. Since favorite customer siya and chums naman sila ng owner, he has this kind of privilege. 

“Sa work nga ba?” Wendy said sabay harap kay Sehun. “Hi! Jeonghan’s...friend?” 

“Yes.” Sehun smiled. “I’m Sehun po.” The ever polite Sehun offered a handshake.

“Well, enjoy kayo! Jeonghan, the usual order ba?” 

“Yup, ate. Ikaw ba, Sehun? Gusto mo tumingin sa menu or…”

“Like yours na lang din. I trust your taste sa drinks naman.” 

Wendy put that smug smile on her face and went to the counter to make their drinks. Jeonghan and Sehun took their seats. Five-seater yung table pero Sehun chose na tumabi kay Jeonghan. The other didn’t mind naman. 

“This place is very quiet. Very you.” Sehun started the conversation. He also noticed the paintings placed on the wall, mga stones and box of tarot cards na nakadisplay sa isang stand, and that homey feeling when you go inside. Siguro kasi parang house talaga siya na ginawang cafe. Now, Sehun knows bakit go-to place ni Jeonghan ‘to.

“I know right? Teka, I’m not quiet kaya?”

“Yes, you are. Nung first meeting natin nung reunion.”

“That was months ago. And may progress na ang friendship natin!”

Jeonghan didn’t know na Sehun was just kidding him. He missed him, like pati yung mukha ni Jeonghan when you said something unbelievable right in front of his face. 

“Pinagtitripan mo ba ako, Sehun Oh?”

“Shh. Tumataas na boses mo oh, ang tahimik sa lugar na ‘to.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes to him. Sehun nudged him pero Jeonghan started to fiddle something on his phone kaya ‘di niya na pinapansin yung isa. 

“Hannie, sorry na. Namiss lang kita kasi asarin.”

Siguro kung may ibang tao, like Ate Wendy, na makakarinig sa kanila ngayon, she would assume na “honey” yung tinawag ni Sehun sa kaniya.

But, it’s just his nickname for Jeonghan kapag sinusuyo??? As a friend?? Hala??

Jeonghan turned his face kay Sehun, wearing that grinning smile. Sehun just let out that big sigh kasi alam niyang naisahan siya ni Jeonghan. Natalo na naman siya kay Jeonghan.

“Se, two can play this game.” From that grinning smile, it turned into a triumphant smile.

Sehun just stared at Jeonghan. Akala ng isa may pino-plot na naman na bagong joke si Sehun pero the truth is, he admires it when he sees Jeonghan smile. He doesn’t mind if he needs to lose every time they would joke with each other. Basta, it matters when he sees or pwede ring he is the cause why Jeonghan put that smile, especially his favorite--the angelic one.

“Here are your orders. Enjoy your drinks!” 

Sehun’s thoughts was interrupted nung linapag na ni Ate Wendy ang drinks nila. Jeonghan began to sip his like a happy kid.

“Iced chocolate. Not bad.” Sehun said nung triny niya na yung favorite drink ni Jeonghan. “Kamusta ka na and your upcoming documentary?” 

“I’m stressed but happy naman. Tapos na yung brainstorming phase, nailatag ko na how the documentary will be shown, approved na yun ng executive producer, and aalis na kami bukas!” 

“Ha? Bukas agad?” Parang nagpantig yung tenga ni Sehun sa narinig niya. He knows na it’s part of his work. Hindi pa nakaalis si Jeonghan pero namimiss na niya agad. Hala ulit???

“Yes, tapos mahina signal doon so baka ‘di tayo makapagcall within a week?”

“Baka mamiss na agad kita niyan.”

Muntik nang mabuga ni Jeonghan yung iniinom niya. “Ang clingy mo namang friend?”

“W-well…” Sehun stuttered. “Kasi araw-araw naman tayong magkausap kahit ‘di nagkikita, so baka manibago lang ako?” 

“Hmm, ganito na lang. Pagkabalik ko, punta ako sa pad mo then let’s do movie marathon or pwede ring chumibog? Or lutuan mo ako, pwede rin naman akong magluto if gusto mo masunog ang pad mo…”

Sehun can’t help himself but to laugh. _Kuhang-kuha na talaga siya, mga kapitbahay._

“Okay, sa pad ko next week. Text me na lang what time!”

Jeonghan showed that “approve” sign. “So, check tayo ng papers mo?”

“Is it okay with you?”

“Naman. Kunin mo na, pali pali!” 

  
  
  
  
  


They spent the rest of the afternoon sa cafe checking Sehun’s students’ papers. Syempre, hindi niya binigay kay Jeonghan yung kay Chan. Jeonghan talked almost the whole time, telling how excited he is para sa project na ‘to and even asked Sehun kung okay lang sa kaniya na samahan siya sa apartment niya mag-impake. Alam niyo naman na ang sagot ni Sehun.

Mga around 6:00 PM na sila nakarating sa apartment ni Jeonghan. Nagulat si Sehun nung inaya siya sa kwarto para doon na sila mag-impake. It will be his first time to go inside Jeonghan’s room which looked naman na hindi awkward sa isa so go on. 

When they entered the room, Sehun didn’t expect na ganito ang design na gusto ni Jeonghan. He thought na maybe pang-artsy like may books on the shelf, his photographs na nakalagay sa wall, but wala lahat ‘yan. Minimal style na design with white and beige na color palette ang sumalubong sa kaniya.

Jeonghan gets his baggage while Sehun seated sa edge ng bed.

“So, pwede patulong?” Jeonghan showed that “please” hand gesture while having that “pa-cute” eyes.

“How can I help you, Sir?” Pumunta na si Sehun kung saan linapag ni Jeonghan ang maleta.

“Mamaya pa actually. Kapag tapos na ako mag-impake, pwede pacheck if nalagay ko lahat diyan ang sinulat ko sa list?” 

Of course, Jeonghan and his choleric side. He began to place his things sa loob ng maleta, like yung damit for one week, necessities, snacks, powerbank, and hindi pwede mawala ang script. 

Nung natapos niya na yun, Sehun did his “job” already. They didn’t notice na inabot na sila ng 8:00 PM kakaayos. 

“Sure ka ba talaga na ayaw mo magdinner? Uh, I can cook ramen naman if you want?” Jeonghan said nung hinahatid niya na si Sehun sa pintuan ng apartment niya.

“I’m good. Busog pa rin ako doon sa iced chocolate drink na ininom natin.”

“Weh?” 

“Kulit.” Ginulo ni Sehun yung buhok ni Jeonghan. “I’m going na. Thank you for today. Good luck sa docu ha?” 

“Sa tingin mo kaya ko?” Sinabi ni Jeonghan with a sad tone.

Parang paiyak na somewhat si Jeonghan so when Sehun heard that, he enclosed the distance and hugged Jeonghan. 

“I trust your team, especially you. ‘Di ko pa nababasa yung script but I already know na magiging successful ‘yan because you know why? It is from you. Binigyang buhay mo kung paano mo makekwento in a better way ang story. With that, I’m already proud of you.”

“Sehun naman eh.” Sabi ni Jeonghan na may garalgal na boses.

“Crybaby naman.” Sehun hugged Jeonghan even tighter in which the other one returned.

Ayun, mga 5 minutes silang nagyakapan sa harap ng pinto.

And both of them never expected that it would feel _home._

* * *

  
  


“Toktok!” Jeonghan shouted nung nakarating na siya sa pad ni Sehun. 

It’s been a week since nung huli nilang kita. Indeed, ang hina ng signal doon. Natanggap niya lang mga naiwang messages ni Sehun nung nakababa na sila sa bundok. Habang nasa byahe kahapon, doon sinabi ni Jeonghan na pauwi na sila and pupunta siya sa pad right after ng 5 hours na travel. Sehun declined and said na bukas na lang siyang pumunta kasi for sure, pagod siya. ‘Di na tumanggi si Jeonghan kasi what Sehun said was true. 

Ngayon, nasa harap na siya ng pintuan and hindi pa rin binubuksan ni Sehun ang pinto.

“Tokto--”

“Jeonghan, may doorbell naman.” Sehun opened the door and now, Jeonghan knows why it took some time para mabuksan ang pinto. The reason is because Sehun’s cooking. Halata naman sa suot niyang dirty apron na may flour at mukha niyang may sauce. Inalis yun ni Jeonghan. Sehun flinched a bit but smiled afterwards.

“Come in?” 

This time, nagulat na si Sehun sa ginawa ni Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan moved closer and hugged Sehun sabay sabing, “Namiss ulit kita.” 

Would Sehun miss the chance? Syempre hindi. He also hugged Jeonghan and said, “Same here. Wala akong makulit.” 

After one week, Sehun heard Jeonghan’s laugh.

  
  
  
  
  


“So anong linuluto mo?” 

Feel at home naman agad si Jeonghan at agad umupo sa sofa.

“Your favorite Caldereta and I baked some muffins!” 

“Nice! Gusto ko na lang kumain nang marami.” 

Narinig na ni Jeonghan yung mga kalansing ng utensils and plates which means it’s lunch time! He knows that Sehun is a good cook so mabubusog talaga siya sa meals na linuto para sa kaniya. Finally, a real food! Not take-outs, noodles, or frozen food na makikita sa apartment ni Jeonghan. 

“Saan ba tayo kakain? Dining area or diyan na lang sa sala?”

“Dito na lang para makanood din tayo.” 

Naghahanap na si Jeonghan ng movies nung linapag ni Sehun yung ulam sa coffee table niya. Jeonghan stopped to what he is doing and sumandok na ng kanin at ulam. 

“Kahit anong movie na lang.” Jeonghan said to Sehun as he started to chew his food.

“Ang sarap! Thank God for Sehun Oh talaga.”

“Really?” Ngumiti si Sehun kay Jeonghan na may kasamang parang sparkling eyes emoji. Totoo pala yung “a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Char! 

“Okay lang ba sa’yo ‘tong...White Chicks? Kaso baka napanood mo na.” Tinanong ni Sehun si Jeonghan while he is munching his food. Ready for round 2 ng kanin at ulam na siya. 

“Maniniwala ka ba ‘pag sinabi ko sa’yo na ngayon ko pa lang ‘yan mapapanood?” 

Sehun looked at Jeonghan with that shocked face. Kung paano lumaki yung mata niya and ngumanga because he didn’t believe what he just heard!

“Seryoso ka ba? As in serious serious?”

“Yup.” Jeonghan said making the “p” pop pa. 

“Grabe, you’re missing the best chick flick movie, or okay sige, bias na ako pero maganda talaga siya!”

Sehun started his ~litany~ about sa reasons kung bakit dapat mapanood yung film na yun. The way Sehun explained those things na may hand gestures or facial expressions which Jeonghan really admired.

He just stared at Sehun and thought that maybe what he realized during shooting days nila for docu is true.

_Jeonghan likes Sehun._

Walang alarm or anything bago siya mapunta sa realization na yun. Maybe, some little push did its magic. No, hindi galing kay Wonwoo, Mingyu, or kahit sino pang friends niya. It was when the host ng kanilang docu at yung boyfriend niya na executive producer ay naghug after wrapping up.

Jeonghan hugged a lot of people. May it be his friends, Chan, or his workmates, but yung naalala niya that time was _Sehun_. 

How he felt safe when Sehun hugged him that night.

Then, it dawned him. Lahat ng moments niya with Sehun. How he always smiles and forgets about the world a little while, how the other one makes him happy in any way possible, how he feels that he is himself when he is with Sehun. Finally, how he didn’t need to think twice kapag kasama niya si Sehun. 

Some things are really worth-the-go.

But, would Jeonghan say it to Sehun? Habang nakatingin siya ngayon sa kaniya, gusto na niya mag-word vomit. _“Sehun, I like you.”_ It can be as simple as that pero what if hindi pala siya gusto? Nakataya ang friendship nila, so he decided na ‘wag muna.

_If the fate will permit someday._

“Ayan, sinabi ko na lahat ng reasons. I-play ko na ‘tong movie ha?” 

Nagbalik na sa realidad ang isipan ni Jeonghan. Naalala niya na katabi niya nga pala yung taong gusto niya. Inalis niya na muna ang thought na yun and just watched the movie.

  
  
  
  
  


“I told you! The best chick flick movie!” Sehun said habang naga-appear na yung end credits sa screen.

“Hmm. _Makin’ my way downtown, walkin’ fast, faces pass and I’m homebound._ ” 

Kinanta ni Jeonghan yung iconic lyrics sa movie then Sehun clapped his hands na parang proud...best friend. First time lang din kasi ni Sehun na marinig kumanta si Jeonghan sa personal.

In some times, kinakantahan kasi siya ng lullaby on the phone when he can’t fall asleep.

“Anyway, nabasa mo ba yung chat sa gc? Kung gusto daw natin bumalik sa school natin next week?” This time, ang chinichibog naman nila ay yung baked muffins ni Sehun.

“Hello? Mahina signal ko last week ‘di ba and ‘di pa ako nagbubukas ng Messenger ngayon.” Jeonghan took a bite and, wow, napakadami talagang talent ni Sehun kasi ang sarap niya rin magbake? 

“Pero, ano? Go ka ba?”

“Hala, kapressure ka naman! Bakit kailangan kasama pa ako?”

“Uhm, kasi batchmates and magkaibigan tayo?” 

“But you have Chanyeol and Baekhyun to go with you.”

“Sige na, Jeonghan. Please.”

This time, si Jeonghan naman ang natalo. Sehun used that paawa slash pa-cute face so Jeonghan just said, “Sige na nga.” 

* * *

  
  


Mabilis lang magdaan ang isang linggo especially kapag busy sa post-prod ng documentary or excited sa upcoming visit sa Alma Mater niyo. 

Surprisingly, Sehun was earlier than Jeonghan. Nagulat na lang yung isa na nakatambay na sa si Sehun sa harap ng gate ng dati nilang school habang nakapamulsa and nakatingin sa baba.

“Huy! Aga mo ha? Ang excited mo yata.” 

Pumunta na si Jeonghan sa pwesto ni Sehun at sabay na silang pumasok sa loob ng school, showing their Alumni Card na nakuha nila nung reunion. 

Ang daming nagbago. Paintings sa lockers area and stage, dumagdag na apat na classrooms, pero most importantly…

“May aircon na sila?” Jeonghan exclaimed nung nakita niya na airconditioned na ang bawat rooms. Nung first year pa lang sila, pinangako na magkakaroon ng aircon ang rooms kasi one reason ay private school ito, then secondly, ang mahal ng tuition fee nila. Dumating na yung high school graduation pero hindi pa rin napatupad yun. Until now.

“I guess, totoo nga yung mas gumaganda ang school kapag nakagraduate ka na.”

They toured around. Pinuntahan nila yung laboratories and libraries na narefine talaga through the years. Nakasalubong din sila ng ibang teachers nila before and nagulat yung dalawa na kilala pa sila. Sumaglit din sila sa canteen para bumili ng snacks. Nung napagod, bumalik sila sa bleachers just in front ng malaking court.

Jeonghan stood up and reminisced how significant this court was. Meron naman silang hall pero hindi kaya maaccomodate lahat so ito ang venue nila palagi, mapa-competitions pa ‘yan and events especially foundation week. 

Jeonghan remained his position sa gitna ng court. ‘Di niya namalayan, Sehun was beside him already.

“Sobrang unforgettable ng court na ‘to.” Nagsalita si Sehun na parang may rineremenisce.

“Of course! ‘Di ba dito kayo nagbabasket-”

“Because this is where I suppose to introduce myself sa’yo...kasi gusto kita.”

Jeonghan froze at his position. Parang hindi niya yata maprocess yung sinabi ni Sehun? Naghahallucinate ba siya or tama talaga narinig niya? Sehun liked him?

“I’m so thankful for Junmyeon for keeping that photo na flinash nung reunion. It just reminded me how I like you, way back before…” Sehun faced and stared at Jeonghan’s eyes. “Until now.” 

“Nung picture na yun, when I was standing behind you, actually tinulak-tulak pa ako ni Chanyeol nun para mapunta lang sa likod mo. I was intimidated kasi you were the Jeonghan. I was shy and siguro torpe. I stayed still sa likod mo, without you noticing, tapos may nagcapture pala ng moment na yun.”

Hindi naman inexpect ni Jeonghan na may maglalapag ng revelations 6 months after ng reunion. Jeonghan listened as Sehun continued his confession.

“Years passed, I still regret that moment. What if ‘di ako natakot na magpakilala sa’yo? What could have been? Will we be friends? Or more than it? Tapos our grand reunion happened. When we stared at each other, parang nagising yung natutulog na feelings. Buti na lang I mustered up the courage for six years. I approached you and the rest is history which leads us now here, me confessing about my feelings to the man I really like.” 

“Sehun--”

“Naalala ko yung sinabi ni Chanyeol years ago while sitting sa bleachers, ‘Dude, just take the leap.’” Sehun let out a deep breath and held Jeonghan’s hands. “ _Jeonghan, I am now taking the leap._ Sorry if it took me six years for this but, _I really really like you, Jeonghan_.” 

With brimming tears in his eyes, Jeonghan hugged Sehun for a second then returned his gaze to the man he likes. 

“Sehun, I really like you too.” 

Tears of joy started to flow on each other’s face. Just imagine them, standing at the center of the court while crying and staring to each other. But their eyes, it was full of contentment and pure happiness. 

It may took six years para mapunta sila sa ganitong moment, but sure, the process was worth it. All the times they went out as friends are the gradual moments that lead them where they are now.

  
  


_For Jeonghan, it was worth the go._

_For Sehun, it was worth the wait._

* * *

  
  
  


Flower petals are scattered on the floor. The place was filled with people talking habang nakasettle down na sa kanilang seats. Ang iba, maririnig na they are sniffling pero it was because of happiness. When the clock struck at 4:00 PM, the orchestra started to play as the groom walks down the aisle. 

Mew, Chanyeol’s half-brother, can’t wait to hold Gulf’s hand kapag nareach niya na ang end ng aisle and they will vow to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were supposed to get married this year pero ang kuya ni Chanyeol na si Mew ay nanggulat na lang one time nung umuwi siya from Thailand with Gulf. Doon niya inannounce sa buong family na they are engaged. Nagpaubaya naman sina Chanyeol and Baekhyun kasi ayaw rin naman nila ng sukob.

Jeonghan and Sehun? They are one of the people who silently sniffs habang sinasabi na nina Mew and Gulf ang vows nila sa isa’t isa.

“Baby, hindi ko talaga mapigilan umiyak kapag nakakawitness ng wedding.” sabi ni Jeonghan habang pinunasan ang luha niya with his handkerchief. Inakbayan at inalo naman siya ni Sehun, sabay bulong, “Hala? Paano ‘pag kasal na natin ‘yan?” 

“Ano ba! Nagpaparinig ka ba?”

“Gusto mo na ba, baby?” Siyempre, pumalag si Sehun pero ang nakuha niyang sagot ay malaking ngiti ni Jeonghan.

They’ve been dating for a year now and _sobrang saya lang talaga nila._ You know the feeling na when everything fell into the perfect place? That’s how it went with Jeonghan and Sehun’s relationship. They both grew in their careers. Jeonghan became an executive producer nung napanalo nila ang documentary sa isang Asian Film Festival. Sehun took his masters majoring in Southeast Asia’s politics and governance. 

Nung sinabi rin nila Jeonghan at Sehun kina Wonwoo at Mingyu na boyfriends na sila, isang reply lang ang nakuha nito mula sa pinakamamahal niyang best friend--isang malaking, “I TOLD YOU SO.”

Most importantly, they grew as an individual without growing apart. They achieved those things while they are in a relationship. Years may have passed but they are still each other’s safe space. 

Marriage? They both believe na marami pa silang mapapagdaanan sa lives and career nila so they focus kung ano ang nangyayari sa present time. Sehun just loves teasing Jeonghan about weddings and he knows it so magsasmile na lang siya afterwards. 

Basta, they’re happy and that’s what matters _right now._

Natapos na ang kasal and they’re heading sa venue ng reception. Jeonghan and Sehun are on their way sa parking nung nagkasalubong sila nila Chanyeol and Baekhyun, for the first time this day.

“Pre, thanks for inviting us dito ha? Bilis talaga ng panahon, akalain mo na si Kuya Mew na sobrang seryoso sa pag-aaral, naunahan ka pa magpakasal?” Sehun dodged Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Kayo ba, kailan balak niyo?” 

“Correction, inunahan. Dapat this year na rin kami ni Baekhyun ‘di ba pero I guess we have to wait until next year.” Naisip naman ni Chanyeol na gantihan si Sehun this time. “Kayo? Kailan ang kasal?” 

Sehun and Jeonghan just laughed. Naweirduhan yata yung couple sa kanilang dalawa. 

“Wala pa sa plano but if we’ll get there, we’ll get there.”

Jeonghan suddenly clinged to Sehun’s right arm and placed his head there. Sehun turned his gaze kay Jeonghan na ang laki ng ngiti. He asked, “Why?” Jeonghan just replied with, “Nothing.” 

_Kilig lang ‘yan._

They proceeded na pumunta na sa kaniya-kaniyang sasakyan and drove off sa location ng venue.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sure kang kaya mo ubusin lahat ‘yan?” Sabi ni Sehun nung nakita niya na halos mapuno na yung plato ni Jeonghan sa dami nang linagay niya doon. 

“Yes, baby. So, if you’ll excuse me, chichibog na ako.”

“Now I know kung bakit sobrang excited ka sa reception.” 

“Hehehe.” Jeonghan made that _cutesy_ sound at parang nagsomersault na naman ang puso ni Sehun. He knows that he is whipped for Jeonghan. 

Isa-isang nagbigay ng message ang family members for the newly-weds. Lastly, si Chanyeol na ang nagsalita for his toast. 

“I just want to give a very short message. For my two kuyas, I’m so happy that you found each other. Kuya Mew told me na when he met Kuya Gulf and got to know him better, he saw his future with him. Looks like a love sick ‘no? Pero let’s admit it, there are certain points in our lives na when we meet this person, you’ll feel this thing, like connection. Yung feeling na, _you just know it_. Sometimes, katulong mo lang ang destiny to push you to the right person in the right place and at the right time. And I hope, yung mga taong nasa venue ngayon will find someone like that. So..to the husbands! ”

Glasses clinked then the newly-wed shared their kiss. 

Jeonghan and Sehun stared at each other after hearing what had said. Everything’s going so well na parang sasabog na yung puso nilang dalawa because of too much happiness.

Right person, right place, right time.

_“I love you.”_ Jeonghan and Sehun said to each other and shared a kiss too. Just a peck sa lips kasi ayaw naman nila maagawan ng spotlight ang bagong kasal.

Mew and Gulf started their first dance as husbands. After ng ilang minutes, other people joined them as well sa dance floor.

“May I have this dance?” Linahad ni Sehun yung palad niya na agad namang kinuha ni Jeonghan. Mukha siyang teenager kung kiligin kasi inaya siya ng crush niya na isayaw sa prom. 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

“Not this song.” Natatawang linagay ni Jeonghan ang kaniyang ulo sa broad chest ni Sehun. 

“Bakit? Nakakakilig kaya?”

“Naalala ko kasi yung wedding scene sa Crazy Rich Asians.” ‘Di na nakayanan ni Jeonghan at yinakap na siya ni Sehun. The other hugged him tighter though.

They continued slow dancing like that--hugging each other.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

“Jeonghan?” Kumawala ng yakap si Sehun and gazed directly into Jeonghan’s eyes. Kahit nakatingin sa isa’t isa ay they still continued swaying their bodies. 

“Yes, baby?” Jeonghan smiled, forming a blush on his cheeks kasi _ang gwapo talaga ng boyfriend niya._

“Naisip ko lang yung sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina. Maybe, I should thank destiny? Kasi it led me back to you. Ang daming nangyari within six years pero dito pa rin pala ang bagsak ko--sa’yo. And I’ll continue loving you for the rest of the years we’re gonna share together. I love you my angel Yoon.”

Jeonghan wasn’t prepared for this kind of speech again. Akala niya last na yung nagconfess si Sehun sa kaniya last year. Of course, ang initial reaction niya na naman ay: umiyak but because of overflowing happiness.

“Akala ko ang next na speech mo na ay yung vows sa future wedding natin!” 

Sehun laughed kasi nakuha pa ni Jeonghan na magjoke right now. _Unless?_

“Alam mo may narealize din ako. For the past years, I was busy building myself...kaya siguro all the times I’m with you, I readily accepted the feelings I have for you. And now, I couldn’t be happier. I love you, the love of my life, Sehun Oh.”

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Jeonghan and Sehun shared a kiss once again, but this time they did it slowly and sweetly, not minding the people in the venue, even the newly-weds, who cheered for them.

Pagkatapos ng medyo agaw-eksenang moment na yun, Sehun puts his forehead to Jeonghan’s and said, “Sasabihin ba ulit natin yun sa wedding vows natin after..hmm...five years?” Jeonghan just smiled and nodded.

_Both of them know that it doesn’t mean to be a joke anymore._

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> p.s. title taken from ben&ben's fall (alam naman natin kung gaano kaclose ang ben&ben to our hearts iykwim)
> 
> you can talk to me or sumn sa @chughnyeol :D


End file.
